Conventionally, there has been proposed a cooking container that heats a plurality of foodstuffs, using microwaves of a microwave oven, in accordance with each foodstuff (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1). As a specific heating method, the cooking container is divided into a plurality of chambers. By providing a pressure adjusting mechanism in an upper lid of each chamber, the chambers are heated by the microwaves. Accordingly, the heating can be performed in accordance with respective foodstuffs.
However, according to the conventional heating cooker that heats the plurality of foodstuffs, a pressure adjusting mechanism needs to be provided on the upper lid of each heated chamber. Therefore, the heating cooker has a problem in that the configuration becomes complex.